Recordar no es de cobardes
by ScarabBeetleMixture
Summary: Charla entre Teresa y Patrick en la cama. Se mencionan sus dos hijos así que es un future-fic, situado mucho despues de 7x13." - Yo tambien tengo esa sensación a veces.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama cruzando las piernas. -Que estas casada con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?- bromeó."


**Sé que tendría que estar trabajando en otras historias de varios capítulos, pero es que tengo ideas de one-shots y los quiero escribir antes de que se me olviden. :)**

* * *

RECORDAR NO ES TE COBARDES

-Sé que no estás durmiendo...- susurró Teresa al oído de su marido. Jane gruñó levemente asintiendo y levantando ambas cejas. Al ver que su marido no respondía volvió a intentarlo - Hicimos una promesa, recuerdas? Nos diríamos todo lo que nos estuviera molestando. Con esto Jane abrió los ojos y la miró cariñosamente. Retiró la sábana de su cintura; de repente se había puesto a sudar. Nunca se le había dado bien explicarle este tipo de cosas. Urgaba en viejos recuerdos

\- Qué ocurre?- insistió una vez más, deslizando su dedo índice por su mejilla le obsequió con una amable sonrisa, que más de una vez la había puesto a sus bebés

\- Has ido a ver si están bien?- fue la respuesta de Jane refiriéndose a sus pequeños de dos meses

\- Sabes que siempre voy, y no me cambies de tema. - contestó esta vez seria aunque aún calmada. Jane volvió a cerrar los ojos y cruzó las manos en su pecho suspirando pesadamente. Teresa dedujo que no le sacaría ningun tipo de información, así que puso la mano izquierda en el hombro de Jane y apoyó la mejilla sobre ésta mientras deslizaba su mano libre bajo la almohada

-Vale- dijo ella cerrando los ojos. A pesar de la sequedad de la palabra no había un ápice de rencor o molestia en su voz

-A veces me acuerdo de ellas.- empezó. Teresa se apartó de su hombro, sin apartar su mano de ahí, y se acomodó en la almohada.- Y me siento culpable.- Al oír esto la expresión de Teresa cambió drásticamente. Se apartó con brusquedad de él intentando no mirarle a los ojos. Se disponía a girar sobre sí misma para darle la espalda pero él la atrapó por la cintura y quedar cara a cara. - No, mi amor, no de tí, ni de nuestros hijos. Me has malinterpretado.- Dipositó pequeños besos en su frente siguiendo el rastro de pecas. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y asintió para que prosiguiera.- Me siento culpable porque...porque a veces me da la sensación de que no he pasado página y no estoy disfrutando de lo que tengo ahora.

Teresa abrió y cerró la boca sonriendo al entender de lo que estaba hablando. De repente se deshizo del agarre de su marido y encendió la luz de su mesilla para dirigirse al armario. Abrió las puertas de par en par y se sumergió en sus profundidades, dejando a la vista medio cuerpo. Jane se incorporó sorprendidó y se quedó mirando a su mujer con una pequeña sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza y empezó a recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo comenzando por la barte baja de su espalda hasta los pies. No pudo evitar hacer crecer su sonrisa. Incorporó la cabeza rápidamente al ver que ella se giraba. Pillado en el acto, Teresa puso cara de escarnio pero aun así sonrió. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Jane apretó los labios un poco ruborizado

\- Yo tambien tengo esa sensación a veces.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama cruzando las piernas

-Que estas casada con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?- bromeó.

-Patrick...- a modo de disculpa, al estilo Patrick Jane, presionó con el nudillo de su dedo índice la rodilla de Teresa, balanceándola levemente. Luego apuntó la mirada a la caja que tenía su mujer en las manos. Ella la abrió dejando al descubierto su contenido. Patrick abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Teresa...

-Yo siempre me acuerdo de los que se van. Y no hay porqué sentirse culpable o avergonzado por ello, forma parte de vivir.

Patrick imitó su posición y se sentó a modo indio frente a ella, observando el contenido de la caja. Primero sacó una foto de la madre de Teresa, y retiró el polvo delicadamente con el pulgar

-Era muy hermosa.- comentó él casi susurrando

-Lo era, sí.

-Eres su viva imagen.

En segundo lugar sacó una foto de su padre.

-Por qué conservas esto?

-Porque a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi padre.- dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Jane asintió y sacó otra fotografía.

-Son...son Angela y Charlotte. Qué haces tú con esto?

-Como ya he dicho, yo siempre me acuerdo de los que se van.- le entregó una foto de la madre de Jane así como de su padre, de varias mascotas que tuvo ella durante su infancia y de sus cuatro abuelos. Jane estaba sorprendido

-De dónde...?

-...las he sacado? Soy policia, yo lo sé todo.

Jane juntó todas las fotografías y les dio un beso. Las retornó a su lugar de origen y apartó la caja. Y sin darle tiempo a pensar, la agarró por los muslos y la acercó a él. Ella soltó un bufido ahogado ante la sorpresa pero en seguida se rió, tal vez más fuerte de lo que hubiera debido. Él apoyó la frente en su cuello y susurró un "Shh" contra su piel intentando reprimir su propia risa pero sin resultado alguno. Y como si lo hubieran premeditado, ambos se relajaron en los brazos del otro con un suspiro pesado, como si hubiesen aguantado la respiración todo este tiempo. Y estuvieron así, lo que parecieron horas fueron un par de minutos, intercambiando pequeños besos en el cuello del otro. Cuando estaban por separarse, Jane inspiró una última vez en el pelo de Teresa y ella pasó de acariciar su nuca a masajearla y jugar con algún rizo intrépido.

-Sabes que nunca te obligaré a olvidarlas, no quiero que lo hagas.- susurró ahora mirándose a los ojos

-Lo sé.- respondió él mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su frente.- Es que...

-Sí. Entiendo. Y las personas que no entienden el sentimiento te dirán que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero el dolor perdura. La diferencia es que aprendemos a convivir con ello. Es lo que nos hace humanos. Pero, y siempre hay un "pero", los buenos recuerdos superan los malos

-Te he enseñado bien.-le dijo dulcemente.- Te has vuelto sabia agente Jane. Y tienes razón, ciertamente. Quiero que nuestros hijos sepan quienes eran

-Yo también.

Hubo una breve pausa, para nada incómoda, solo un par de suspiros amables

-Vamos a dormir.-dijo él al fin. Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia el suelo para dejar la caja. Tambaleó un poco y Jane instintivamemte agarró su cadera para evitar que se cayera. Ella volvió a su posición inicial y apagó la lámpara

\- Mañana te explico una historia de cuando Charlotte tenia cuatro años. Un día la encontramos en la cocina con un tarro de helado afirmando que tenia mal de amores.- no pudieron evitar reir. Ninguno de los dos

\- En el desayuno me lo explicas?

\- En el desayuno.

\- Buenas noches- dijo ella, y le robó un tierno beso en los labios. Él respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, soltando un sonido de placer parecido a un "Mmh".

-Hasta mañana.

Durante un momento parecia que todos dormian en la casa. Pero una lágrima estaba despierta y viajó a través de la mejilla de Jane, que dipositó un beso en la sien de Teresa

-Gracias.- susurró. Aunque ella ya dormía, se despertaría con el rastro de una làgrima seca en su piel.


End file.
